The Past Remembered
by The Spooky Mulder
Summary: COMPLETE The sequel to A Terrible Secret! Shego gets kidnapped and Drakken goes to Kim and Ron for help! Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any related material. COMPLETE
1. Kidnapped!

**A/N: Here's the sequel to "A Terrible Secret"! No one asked for it; one day I just decided that I felt like writing more! Wasn't "So the Drama" so good? It's too bad Drakken didn't succeed…that was the most brilliant plan I've ever seen. And Kim and Ron! Woo woo! I actually never thought they would end up together…but it was great! Okay, I've rambled enough. Here's chapter one!**

**The** **Past** **Remembered**

**Chapter One: Kidnapped!**

**By: The Spooky Mulder**

* * *

Kim Possible was at her desk making a new entry in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Everything is going okay. School was tolerable, except for Bonnie. Two days ago Ron and I had to stop Drakken and Shego- I mean my parents (I'm still not quite used to it)- and it was a little awkweird. Ever since I told Ron, he's been acting like I'm some emotional time bomb just waiting to go off. I have to go; the tweebs are shooting rockets off again (it's a relief to know I'm not related to them after all). _

Kim logged off and leaned back in her chair. It had been three months since she discovered the truth about her genetics, and she was warming up to the idea of thinking of Shego and Drakken s "mom" and "dad". Looking at her clock, Kim noted that dinner would probably be ready soon and decided to go downstairs.

When Kim got downstairs Mrs. Dr. Possible was setting the table and Mr. Dr. Possible was, of course, reading the newspaper.

"Hello, Kimmie," Mrs. Dr. P. said. "How was school?"

Kim sighed. "Bonnie was being her usual self, but everything else went okay."

"I'm sorry sweetie. I'm sure Bonnie will change-" Mrs. Dr. P. started to say.

"Tch," Kim snorted. "The day Bonnie Rockwaller changes is the day I become a super-villain."

Mr. Dr. Possible raised an eyebrow from behind his newspaper. Kim grinned sheepishly. "Okay, not the best analogy," she said. Kim took a seat at the table and noticed that one extra place was set. "Are we having a guest for dinner?" she asked.

"Oh, I invited Ronald," Mrs. Possible said. "I hope you don't mind."

Kim nodded. "It's great. I'm sure he-" she was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "I'll get it."

Kim pushed her chair back and went to answer the door. It was Ron, of course.

"Hey KP," he said, his trademark goofy grin on his face.

"Hey Ron," Kim replied, glancing at her friend and frowning. "Ron, why are you wet?"

"Huh?" Ron said, looking thoroughly confused. "Oh, it's raining."

Kim shrugged. "I haven't been outside."

After dinner Kim and Ron were sitting in the living room, watching TV. Jim and Tim were distracted by a new electronic item to dismantle, and Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible were reading their respective book and newspaper.

"That's not true," Kim said, having a friendly argument with Ron. "Not all soap operas have death."

Ron was about to reply that Kim couldn't prove it when the doorbell rang once again.

"We'll get it!" Jim and Tim shouted in unison, running out of the room.

Kim and Ron carried on their conversation. A minute or so later, Tim and Jim came back in. "Kim, someone's here to see you," they said. Curious as to who would be visiting her so late, Kim got off of the couch and went to the foyer. Standing there, soaking wet, was Dr. Drakken.

Kim stopped dead in her tracks. The last person she expected to see was Drakken- her father. What really ate her up, though, was the fact that he didn't know it. Kim was standing in place, staring at Drakken. "What…"

Ron had followed him to the front door. "KP, who's-"

He stopped when he realized who was standing in Kim's house. "Dr. Drakken?" Ron said, noticing Kim's speechlessness. "What are you doing here?"

Drakken wrung his gloved hands, which held a now wet piece of paper. "I found this note. I thought maybe you could help," he said nervously, obviously uncomfortable asking Kim for help. Frowning slightly, Kim read the note.

_Drakken-_

_I have your precious Shego, and if you wish to see her again I suggest you bring that teen hero as a sacrifice. Bring her to the Middleton Mall at midnight and we shall trade. _

Kim looked up at Drakken. "And you're actually asking for help instead of just trying to kidnap me?"

Drakken looked slightly irritated. "I would have, but I decided I didn't have enough time to form a plan," he shot back.

Kim could feel Ron staring at her. She knew that this was probably a stupid idea- they didn't even know who sent the note in the first place! But Kim knew that she had to help. Even if Drakken didn't know, they were still her parents. "We'll help," she said firmly.

Drakken looked surprised. "Really? Okay-"

Kim interrupted him by holding her hand up. "Don't say anything. Just shut up and listen to my plan."

Drakken gulped and nodded. _She sure can be scary when she wants, _he thought.

Kim, Ron, and Drakken were crouching in the bushes outside the Middleton Mall. "How long must we be here?" Drakken whined. Kim punched him lightly on the shoulder. "If you don't stop whining you can wait in the car," she threatened. They had borrowed Mr. Possible's car for the rescue. Drakken made a pouty face. "Fine," he said huffily, trying to look through the bush but only succeeding in falling over. Kim rolled her eyes. "What a perfect Saturday," she muttered under her breath.

Ron and Rufus were sneaking bites of a naco, trying to ignore Kim and Drakken bickering like children. Ron was about to take his bite when he noticed someone sneaking into the deserted mall. Setting the naco down, he tapped Kim and Drakken on the shoulder. "Hey, guys," he said. "Who is that? It seems pretty late to be shopping-"

While Ron wasn't looking, Rufus reached over and downed the rest of the fast food.

"Ron, that's probably the kidnapper," Kim said.

While Kim and Ron discussed whom the person could be, Drakken stood up to follow.

Kim looked over her shoulder when she realized that Drakken was unusually silent, only to see him walking angrily toward the mall. "Hey!" Kim said, leaping forward and grabbing the back of his lab coat.

"Let me go!" Drakken growled.

"Look, what do you think you can do on your own? You'll probably get taken too."

Scowling, Drakken acquiesced and let Kim lead him back to the bush.

"Good," Kim said. "Now stay until I call you over the walkie-talkie. Got it?"

Still scowling, Drakken nodded.

Kim let a little sigh pass her lips. _He's like a child, _she thought. "Come on, Ron. Let's go."

Ron stood up, made sure Rufus was in his pocket, and followed Kim to the mall.

"So, do you think this is gonna work?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

Kim's brow furrowed. "I hope it does," she said.

Kim and Ron had been gone for about five minutes before Drakken started to get bored. He knew that if he tried to help he would only cause more problems, but for some reason Drakken found that he _wanted _to help. Not just because it was Shego, either; he actually _wanted _to help Kim Possible and the buffoon. "Perhaps I'm losing my mind," he said aloud to himself.

"Losing? It left you quite some time ago," a voice from behind said. Before Drakken could even turn around, the attacker put a tazer to his neck and everything went black.

Kim and Ron were sneaking around the mall trying to find the kidnapper, but they weren't having any luck. "Kim, do you think this was a-"

"A trap?" Someone had interrupted Ron, and they sounded like they were on the second floor balcony.

Kim and Ron whirled around to face the kidnapper.

**

* * *

A/N: Woo! A terrible ending for a chapter, I know. I just realized that I was writing and writing- and not even thinking about chapters or where to end/begin them! So I just…stopped. Don't worry; it _will_ be updated as soon as I write the next chapter! Inspiration is hitting me quite frequently lately…Please review!**


	2. Ouch!

**A/N: Here's chapter two, just like I promised! Sorry it took longer than I said. I got caught up in school. :( For some reason I'm not very good at making stories very long, so my estimated length for this is about four chapters! But, they will be long! Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible! (I always forget to put these in...) **

**The Past Remembered**

**Chapter Two: Ouch!**

**By: The Spooky Mulder**

* * *

Shego was mad. She was more than mad: she was _pissed. _Who dare kidnap her, the great Shego? Especially when she was sleeping! There was an unwritten rule among villains that _you don't kidnap someone when they are asleep._

Since she had been sleeping, Shego had not seen the face of her captor.

All she was aware of was that her kidnapper had first taken her somewhere far away (because she could feel the plane's engines), and had then brought her to the mall. The person had kept a blindfold on her so she didn't see their face, but the kidnapper hadn't been able to resist a rant. Shego, being smarter than she looked, had listened carefully so she could gather facts. This is what she knew: The person was after Kim, wanted to do something to Drakken, and was very upset with her (Shego) for some reason.

Shego was now un-blindfolded, and she could tell that she was in some sort of lair. "It seems a lot like the one Drakken and I have," she muttered. Her hands and feet were bound in a way such that she couldn't use her green energy blasts to break free. _Maybe someone will come…Maybe Drakken will save the day, _she thought. _Yeah right. _

The person stepped out of the shadows and revealed who they were.

"Hego?" Kim said, not able to keep the surprise from her voice.

Hego smirked. "Surprised? Well, you should be."

Kim and Ron glanced around them and realized that they were severely outnumbered.

"You should just give up now," said Hego.

"We never give up," Ron said boldly. "Right Kim?" Ron paused so Kim could agree, but she stayed silent. He turned to look at her. "Right, Kim?"

"Ron, look how many there are. We should just let him take us," she said. Ron's eyes widened. "But…anything's possible for a-"

Kim gave him the death glare. "In case you forgot, I'm not a Possible. Besides-" she lowered her voice- "if we let him take us, we'll be lead right to Shego."

Ron's eyes got big as he mouthed "oh".

* * *

Drakken woke up in some sort of dark castle-thing. _It seems like my lair, _he thought, noticing that he was bound on some sort of table.

He waited for what seemed like half an hour, and then someone entered the room from behind.

"I bet your head is hurting like crazy," the kidnapper said, not sounding concerned in the least.

"Actually, it doesn't hurt that-"

WHACK!

The kidnapper hit Drakken again.

"I bet it does now," he said.

* * *

Shego was silently fuming when she heard a door open behind her. "Who's there?" she said, unable to move her head and look. The person, whom she assumed was the kidnapper, said nothing. He merely grabbed the wheeled bed from behind and began to push Shego to another room.

They went down a very long hallway and stopped in front of a large wooden door.

The door seemed to open by itself. After it had opened wide enough Shego was wheeled into the room. The first thing she saws was Kim and Ron tied to beds similar to her own. "Kim!" she said, happy that they were alive. "Shego?" Kim replied, her relief evident in her voice.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Shego asked, almost harshly.

"No, we're fine," Kim said. "I don't know about Drakken, though…"

"What?"

"Well, he seems to be unconscious…" Kim said, straining to see Shego. Kim heard a growl escape Shego's lips. "Whoever did this is gonna pay…"

Kim frowned, even though Shego couldn't see. "You mean you don't know-"

Hego cut her off. "She'll know now," he said, stepping in front of Shego.

Shego gasped. "Hego? Why?"

Hego shrugged. "You made villainy seem fun," he said simply.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's short. My inspiration left me. I know this isn't much, but the next time I update (I won't make any promises because I don't know when that'll be…) the chapter will be longer. Thanks for reading! And PLEASE review!**


	3. What's Going On?

**A/N: Here's chapter three! I'm glad you like it. It will probably have two or three more chapters. Well, here you go!**

**The Past Remembered**

**Chapter Three: What's going on?**

**By: The Spooky Mulder**

* * *

"You won't get away with this!" Kim shouted as Hego began to lower her into a vat full of boiling acid.

Hego merely laughed. "Of course I will, you silly girl!"

"Hey!" Shego yelled from her spot next to Kim. "She's not silly!"

Ron and Drakken were still tied up on the tables. Ron knew he wouldn't be any help even if he wasn't tied down, so he just stared at Kim with wide eyes.

* * *

Drakken was still unconscious, but he was moving around (as much as possible) and moaning every once in a while.

Something very strange was going on inside Drakken's head. At first they seemed like dreams, but the more he had the more he realized they were something else entirely.

They were memories.

_He was reading a newspaper in his favorite armchair. He reached over and took his coffee cup off of the table, then took a sip. Nothing new in the news. _

_Stephanie had been out, but just after he finished his coffee she returned. "Hi, honey," she said brightly, her face alight with joy. _

_He smiled at his wife. "Hey."_

_She walked over and sat in his lap. "I have some great news," she said. _

"_Hmm?" he said, now engrossed in the funnies section. _

_For one moment Stephanie was nervous, but she swallowed her fear and went ahead. "Honey, we're having a baby…"_

Drakken jerked awake and tried to sit upright, which would have been okay if he wasn't tied to a table. There was a cracking noise, and he remembered where he was.

"Ow…"

Ron looked over at Drakken, who appeared to be awake. "Hey! Um…got any ideas? 'Cause Kim and Shego are about to be boiled…"

Drakken frowned. "Argh….what was that, er, Ron?"

"I said, they're about to be boiled in acid," Ron repeated.

_Stephanie's in trouble! _Drakken thought. _Wait, who's Stephanie?_

"Um, just wait a second…"

Drakken carefully put his hand in his lab pocket and pulled out a pen. He brought it over to his other hand and began to take it apart.

"Drakken!" Ron warned. Shego and Kim were less than five feet above the acid now.

"Give me a second…" Drakken said, concentrating on pulling the plastic covering off of the metal part of the pen. He could feel it breaking…. "Got it!" Drakken exclaimed triumphantly. Unfortunately, he exclaimed it a little bit too loudly, and Hego heard him.

"What are you doing?" he asked sharply. Hego strode over to Ron and Drakken, effectively taking his attention off of Kim and Shego.

"We're not doing anything," Drakken said.

Hego raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Then what's that in your hand?"

Drakken tried futilely to hide his "key". "It's nothing!" he said in a squeaky voice.

Hego scowled at Drakken and took the pen away. "I'll take that," he said.

Fortunately while Drakken was distracting Hego, Kim and Shego were able to wiggle free and jump to safety.

"You okay?" Shego asked Kim once they were back on solid ground. Kim nodded.

"Let's get to work," Shego said grimly.

Shego made quick work of Hego, with a little help from Kim. They left him tied up in titanium handcuffs so he couldn't escape before the police came.

Shego, Kim, Ron, and Drakken were all standing outside the building where Hego had been.  
"Well, uh…thanks," Shego said, obviously uncomfortable.

Kim smiled sadly. "So not the drama," she said.

When she got home, Kim went upstairs without saying hello to anyone and locked herself in her room.

**

* * *

A/N: Woo! Well, that's chapter three! I hope you like. And, I BETTER get a few reviews…please? I hate begging, but I really do enjoy reading what you all think.**


	4. SO the Drama

**A/N: I haven't gotten very many reviews :(. But, for you (my loyal readers), I am updating this. I have to be honest- almost all of my inspiration has left. I'll try really hard to make this good, though. PS- Pretend that "So the Drama" didn't happen, 'kay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or Entertainment Weekly.**

**The Past Remembered**

**Chapter Four: SO the Drama**

**By The Spooky Mulder**

* * *

Shego and Drakken were back at their newest lair, recovering from the previous night's events. Shego had seen the look in Kim's eyes and knew that something was bothering her daughter. "I just wish I knew what!" she said out loud.

Drakken muted the television they were watching. "Knew what, what?" he asked.

Shego stared at him blankly. "What?" Drakken sighed and un-muted the TV. "Never mind," he mumbled. He certainly didn't want to upset Shego; he knew how temperamental she could be. Shego gave a sigh of relief. _That was close,_ she thought. She hadn't meant to say that out loud; it had just slipped. Luckily it was vague enough so that Drakken didn't know what he meant.

A few hours later Drakken was working on a new gizmo and Shego was reading an "Entertainment Weekly" magazine. Shego was happiest in these quiet moments where Drakken was completely engrossed in work and she could sit leisurely and read. She was most comfortable this way; it was almost like old times. In fact, because it was so much like old times she thought she imagined what happened next.

"Stephanie, could you hand me those wires?" Drakken asked. Shego ignored him at first because she thought she imagined it, but when he asked again she looked up and narrowed her eyes. "What did you say?"

"I said, could you hand me those wires?" Drakken replied, confused at Shego's behavior.

"No," she said. "What did you call me?"

Drakken's brow creased as he thought. "I called you…Shego, right?"

Shego shook her head. "No," she repeated. "You called me Stephanie."

Panicking, Drakken waved his hand. "You must be imagining things, Shego." With that, he went back to his work.

Shego didn't know if she should be happy or suspicious that Drakken had called her by her real name. _Maybe I should tell Kim, just to warn her._

Speaking of Kim.

* * *

Kim was still in her room. She hadn't left it since the whole Hego thing. Mrs. Dr. Possible was worried. At the moment she was knocking on Kim's door, holding a tray of sandwiches in one hand. "Kimmie, honey, you haven't eaten in days. Can I come in?"

After a moment Mrs. Dr. Possible heard a grunt of assent.

Kim was buried in a mountain of blankets on her bed, pictures strewn everywhere. "Kimmie, what's wrong?" Mrs. Dr. P asked, concern in her voice. Kim took one look at her surrogate mother and burst into tears. Mrs. Dr. P had a feeling that she'd been doing t his a lot lately. She sat on the bed next to Kim, careful not to sit on any of the pictures. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked soothingly. Kim sniffed. "Okay, but promise your feelings won't get hurt?"

Mrs. Dr. Possible nodded. Kim took a deep, calming breath. "I've just been thinking about what my life could have been like if…" She paused for another breath. "If that accident had never happened."

Mrs. Dr. P could tell where this was heading. She couldn't blame Kim for thinking about this; she had every right to. "You were wondering what life would have been like if you had known Drak- Drew and Stephanie as your parents your whole life."

Kim nodded and sniffled a bit.

"Oh, honey," she said. "It's perfectly okay for you to wonder things like that. Life would have most certainly been different. I can't say that it would have been better, because no one can know that, but maybe you should decide what's best for you."

Kim opened her mouth to protest but Mrs. Dr. P stopped her. "It's not up to Shego to decide where you want to live."

* * *

Shego was standing outside the Possible residence, staring up at Kim's window. She had originally planned to call, but she decided that this was something Kim needed to be told in person. Gathering up her nerve, Shego approached the front door just as the twins burst out. The stopped when they saw her. They were all gaping when Shego finally spoke. "Uh…is Kim home?"

Shego didn't know how much the twins had been told, so she didn't say anything else.

Of course, since they were geniuses, Jim and Tim had figured everything out (and if you asked, Wade would deny giving them hints).

After sharing a quick glance, Jim and Tim both nodded. "Yeah, she's in her room."

There was more silence. Shego swallowed. "Can I go see her?"

The twins nodded once again and stepped aside. Shego entered the house and saw Mr. Dr. Possible sitting in the living room, watching baseball. She decided that since so many things were happening, she could use a little entertainment. "Hello, James," she said in a friendly tone, only slowing down long enough to see the confused and shocked look on his face.

Laughing quietly, Shego made her way up the stairs, hoping Kim wouldn't be mad at the unexpected visit. She wasn't prepared to see Mrs. Possible and Kim sitting on a very messy bed, with Kim crying quietly. Her laughter stopping abruptly, Shego cleared her throat to announce her arrival. "Um…hi," she said.

Kim looked at her through bleary eyes. Mrs. Possible had an unreadable expression on her face.

Shego suddenly felt like an intruder. She wanted to give Kim her space, but she also felt jealous that Mrs. Dr. Possible got to have these moments with _her _daughter. "I should go," she said, and she turned to do just that.

"No, wait!"

Shego turned back around when she felt someone holding her wrist. It was Kim. "Stay, please." Shego looked at Mrs. Possible, silently asking her permission. Mrs. Dr. P nodded slightly. Shego allowed Kim to drag her back to the bed, where they sat down.

No one said anything for a while. They just sat there, looking at each other. Finally Shego broke the silence. "Kimmie, what's wrong?"

Just then Mrs. Dr. Possible's beeper went off. "If you'll excuse me," she said. "I have a surgery to perform."

She got up and exited the room, leaving mother and daughter alone.

Kim sniffed again. "It's nothing," she said. "Why did you come?"

Shego's brow furrowed. "Something happened, and I just thought you should know."

Kim was interested. "What? What happened?" Shego took a deep breath. She didn't want to get Kim's hopes up, but she just had to tell _someone. _"Today Drakken called me Stephanie."

**

* * *

A/N: Mua ha ha! Sorry about that semi-cliffhanger. I just recently got a few reviews for this and it inspired me! I'm so glad someone out there likes my stuff! Please let me know what you think.**

**PoisonousAngel-** Your review is what inspired me! It absolutely made my WEEK. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger! Please don't die! I will try to update VERY soon! If I haven't updated by Monday, though, it will be about a week because I'll be on vacation. I'll try to update by then.

**Seriously, guys- review. Even if you don't like it. If you don't like it, tell me why! If you do like it, tell me why! I'm addicted to reviews. They keep me going.**


	5. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter five! I'm sorry for the wait. I've been gone for a week. I know you don't like excuses, but here it is!**

**The Past Remembered**

**Chapter Five: Curiosity Killed the Cat**

**By The Spooky Mulder**

* * *

Kim's eyes widened. Of all the things she imagined, that was a complete shocker. "He did?"

Shego nodded. "When I called him out on it, he denied it. Poor guy probably doesn't even know why he said it." Kim bit her bottom lip in thought. She didn't want to sound too hopeful, but she had to say it. "Maybe he's getting his memory back." Shego gave Kim a look. "Think about it!" Kim was on a roll now. "Has something happened recently that could trigger a memory?"

Shego thought. She didn't want to become too hopeful; she gave up on hoping Drew's memory would come back a long time ago. But maybe, just maybe…

"I've got it!" she suddenly said, startling Kim. "When Hego kidnapped us, Drakken got hit on the head!" Kim's eyes brightened. "That must be it! I'll bet if we help lots of his memories will come back."

Shego looked at Kim sadly. "Kimmie," she said. "We can't interfere. It could cause damage." Kim cocked her head. "How do you mean?"

"Well," Shego began, taking a breath. "If all of his memories come back at once, his mind may not be able to take it. Some of them are kind of traumatic, especially the more recent ones." Kim nodded slowly. "Okay. I guess we'll just see how it goes."

Kim and Shego spent the next half-hour talking about anything and everything. They were in the middle of a conversation about fashion when Shego's watching beeped. Glancing at the time, Shego bit her lip. "I have to go. Drakken wants to show me a new device."

Kim nodded solemnly, sad that Shego had to leave. Shego noticed Kim's dejected look. "Hey," she said. "Any time you want to talk, call me." Kim nodded once again. "I will."

Shego turned and left the Possible home.

Several hours later, after having put Drakken's new invention down, Shego was laying on her bed. She was reading a Stephen King book, waiting for something interesting to happen (in the book or in real life). That 'something' happened when the phone rang. "What the…" Shego muttered, taking note of the late hour. "Who would be calling?" Shego answered that question mentally. _Kim!_

She picked up the phone.

* * *

Down stairs, still in his work area, Drakken heard the phone ring. He was just about to yell at Shego to answer that when she picked up, rather quickly too. "Odd," he mused. "She usually waits until it rings forever, just because it bothers me." His curiosity getting the better of him, Drakken picked up the phone and listened in.

"Shh," Shego consoled the upset Kim. "Tell me about what happened." Kim sighed. "Well, it's just so confusing. I know he's my best friend, but sometimes I want more…"

Shego interrupted. "Wait a second," she said. "You're talking about the buff- about Ron?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I just wanted to clear that up," Shego said. Kim continued. "I've known him forever, and we've hardly ever had fights, but when that girl asked him out I just lost it."

"So you're upset because someone else asked Ron out before you could?" Shego clarified.

"Well, I wasn't exactly going to-"

"Let me get this straight. You're upset because someone else asked Ron out, but you weren't even going to? You lost your chance, Kimmie."

Kim sniffed a little. "I know! I sound like a complete jerk, but I never realized that I _wanted _to go out with Ron until the other girl beat me to it."

"It's okay," Shego comforted. "If you really think you're meant to be together, then their date will probably be the last. It most likely won't work out, and then you can tell him how you feel. Trust me. Dr. D and I have noticed how Ron is around you- I'm sure he'll return your feelings."

"Yeah," Kim said, glad that she had called Shego in her time of need. "Hey, do you want to go shopping tomorrow?"

"Doy!" Shego said. "I just have to get Drakken to give me the day off. Which, you know, is never a problem. I'll see you then."

"Bye," said Kim, hanging up.

* * *

In his work area, Drakken hung up the phone as well. He was thoroughly confused and bewildered about what he had just heard. It seemed as if Shego and Kim were having pleasant conversations on the telephone…on purpose. _And why wouldn't they? _A tiny voice from the back of his mind asked. _After all, they are-_

Drakken shook his head vigorously before the thought could be finished. Whatever their reason, he didn't want to confront Shego about it. She would be very upset if she knew he had been listening in on their conversation.

Early in the morning, before Shego could say anything, Drakken magnanimously said, "Shego, I've decided to give you the day off."

Shego put her fork down and raised her eyebrow. "Why?" she asked, not even bothering to hide her surprise. Drakken shrugged. "I'm just feeling generous today, that's all."

Shego stared at him for a few moments, then shrugged. "Whatever."

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's not very long. I actually have two or three more chapters planned, so you can expect those within the next two weeks or so. I'll try to make them longer.**

**I would like to thank all of my readers for taking the time…and to scold those who read without reviewing! Please review! By the way, I'd just like to remind everyone that I am now completely ignoring "So the Drama". As you can see, some of this chapter completely goes against all of those events in the movie. For this story's sake, just act like none of "So the Drama" happened, 'kay?**

**Special thanks to **Han Futsu Anti Normal** for the great advice, which I am going to be taking! Look for your suggestions in later chapters! **


	6. Shopping

**The Past Remembered**

**Chapter Six: Shopping **

**By The Spooky Mulder**

* * *

Kim and Shego decided to meet at the mall at ten o'clock. Shego met Kim in the food court, and they agreed to go to Club Banana first.

"So, did you have any problem getting the day off?" Kim asked, browsing through a rack of sale items. "Actually, no," Shego said, raising her eyebrows.

"Really?"

Shego shrugged. "It was weird. I went downstairs to ask, but before I could he just said 'Shego, I'm giving you the day off', just like that." Shego scratched her head.

Kim frowned. "You don't think he heard our phone conversation, do you?" Shego frowned too. "I don't know…maybe. But if he had, he would have been mad instead of letting me off, knowing where I was going."

"He would do something like that?"

Shego smiled bitterly. "You don't know what he can be like. Those chemicals…they did something other than turn him blue. It's like he's the one with PMS instead of me."

Not being able to hold it back, Kim giggled. Shego shook her head, and the two continued shopping.

* * *

Back at the lair, Drakken was trying his best to think of a plan and not why Shego was shopping with Kim Possible. He finally stopped trying, and went upstairs. He walked past Shego's room, and had a sudden thought. _What if I, you know, just looked around? She would never know…_Drakken knew that Shego's room was always off-limits, but once the idea entered his mind, it wouldn't leave him alone. "I'll be in and out, she'll never notice anything is wrong," he said aloud. The decision made, Drakken pushed her door open.

He took a quick glance around, then noticed a drawer on Shego's bedside table that was slightly open. Curiosity taking the better of him, Drakken pulled it all the way open. Inside were several papers, but one in particular caught his attention. He felt his mouth fall open. "No way…" he whispered.

* * *

Two hours later, Kim and Shego decided to take a break and eat lunch. Kim was already at a table eating SubWay, and Shego was in line at Chic-Fil-A. Shego turned to give Kim an impatient glance, and noticed something else. Through the sunroof Shego could see a helicopter, and someone was being lowered down. "I'd recognize that kilt anywhere," she muttered. "Kim! It's Killigan!"

At Shego's shout, Kim glanced up just in time to see Duff Killigan blast through the sunroof. She set the rest of her sandwich and jumped into action, noticing Shego do the same out of the corner of her eye.

"Killigan!" Kim said, getting into her fighting stance. "What do you want this time?"

Duff glanced at Shego, who was standing right next to Kim in a similar stance. "I just wanted to see if it was true…" Killigan turned his head back to the helicopter. "Aye, Monty! The two lasses are shopping together!"

Shego and Kim looked into the helicopter and saw Monkey Fist in the pilot's seat, along with DNAmy and Adrena Lynn. Shego paled. "Oh no…my reputation!"

Kim scowled. "How did you know we were here, anyway?" she asked. "Ar! Frugal Lucre was at a sale and saw ya. The lad called us immediately, and we had to see if it was true."

With that, the four villains left. Everyone in the food court was staring at Kim and Shego. "The show's over!" Shego growled. The two got off the table. Shego shrunk down in her chair. "What am I going to do? There's no way Drew _won't _hear about this! He might even fire me!" she said, putting her face in her hands.

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I don't think he will."

Without looking up Shego said, "And why not?"

Taking a deep breath, Kim went on. "Well, Ron and I sort of noticed that he seems to like you…" It was Shego's turn to raise an eyebrow. "That's…weird. And somewhat ironic."

Kim shrugged. "I call it as I see it. Anyway…maybe we should head back. That was plenty excitement for me." Shego agreed. They were walking towards Kim's house when Shego had an idea. "Why don't you come back with me?" When Kim just stared at her she elaborated. "Well, I think we should hang out more. I'm pretty sure we can get in without Dr. D noticing, and it would be really fun to watch a movie…"

Kim couldn't say yes fast enough.

When they got to the lair they didn't see any vehicles out front, so Shego figured it was safe to use the front door. Shego and Kim were discussing what movie they were going to watch as Shego pulled the door open. They were completely taken by surprise when Drakken was waiting for them right inside. For a while no one said anything, and all Drakken did was raise an eyebrow. Shego finally tried to say something. "Um…"

"Don't eat all of the popcorn," Drakken said, enjoying the look of shock on Shego and Kim's faces. He turned and exited the room. Both of Kim's eyebrows were up. "What the heck was that about?" she asked. Shego still couldn't talk. Her mouth was hanging open and all she could do was shake her head. Finally she gave Kim a helpless look. "Let's get the popcorn, then," she said. The two entered Shego's room. Shego was putting "Pirates of the Caribbean" in when Kim said, "What's this?"

Shego glanced over and did a double take. "Where did you find that?" Kim shrugged. "It was sitting on your bed." Shego paled. "Oh no…" She walked over to her bed and took the paper from Kim. "He found it…" Kim, who hadn't gotten a good look at the paper, was confused. "Found what?"

Shego silently handed the paper to Kim, who looked away from Shego's face to read it. Her mouth fell open. It was a marriage certificate for "Drew Lipski" and "Stephanie Go".

"Drakken found this?" Kim asked. Shego nodded. "It was in my drawer. He must have been in here…I guess he really did hear our phone conversation."

Kim sat down next to Shego. "But he didn't even ask if it was real or not. I wonder what he's thinking right now…"

**

* * *

A/N: Heh. There you go. I know it's short and way too late, but I'm just not very motivated during the summer. But, school starts in three days (shudder) and I'm sure I'll write more then. Just so you know…I wrote this entire chapter while listening to the song "Vote Beeblebrox" on the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy soundtrack. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Falling to Pieces

**The Past Remembered**

**Chapter Seven: Falling to Pieces **

**By The Spooky Mulder**

* * *

Drakken was sitting in his lab, staring blankly at a metallic item that resembled a miniature banjo. He was trying very hard not to think about that piece of paper- it sure did bring up some questions, though. He could only assume that this "Stephanie Go" was Shego, but why were their names on a marriage certificate? Drakken slammed his fist on the counter. He was also trying to forget calling Shego, "Stephanie" earlier. There were also those weird visions, or whatever they were, that he'd been having. Just last night he'd dreamed that he lived with this person named Stephanie and a baby, which was, of course, ridiculous.

Then, of course, there was Shego's recent odd behavior. Drakken sincerely hoped this "hanging out with Kim Possible" thing was just a phase. Every other villain he had ever met had called earlier to inform him that Shego had "turned". Well, of course he already knew that she was out with Possible because he had heard their phone conversation. That didn't help in the long run, though. Now all of their colleagues thought they were even more of a joke.

Deciding that he would get nothing done, Drakken headed to the "living room", where he could watch TV to keep his mind off things. He slumped onto the couch and began flipping channels.

Although uneasy, Shego and Kim decided to continue with their plans. Two hours later, when the movie was over, the pair went downstairs to find Drakken half-asleep in front of the television. Shego looked at Kim uncertainly, who smiled and nodded, then poked Drakken in the shoulder. "Uh, Dr. D?" she said, biting her lower lip.

No reply.

Shego sighed. "Dr. Drakken?"

Still nothing.

Glancing at Kim again, Shego took a deep breath. "DREW!" she shouted. Kim winced. _Man. I'm glad she's never yelled at _me_ like that…_she thought.

Drakken's eyes shot open, and he looked around. "Wha…Shego! What's with all the yelling?"

Shego smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. You were asleep." Drakken stared at her for a moment, then said, "Well? What do you want?"

"Oh, um…just to say that…" she started. "…you should go to bed! It's really late!" Shego finished lamely. Through all of this Kim stayed out of sight.

Drakken rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Is Kim still here?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

Shego raised her eyebrows. "Um, yeah, she is. I think she was just about to go…home." Shego had trouble thinking of the Possible residence as Kim's "home". Drakken stood up and stretched. "That's great." He then exited the room and headed for bed. Shego turned to Kim, a bemused look on her face. "Well. I'll walk you to the door."

After saying goodbye, Kim headed home.

* * *

It was about four o'clock when Kim opened the door to her house. She was surprised to find her parents waiting, stricken looks on their faces.

"Hi," Kim said, not understanding why they were waiting. "Kimberly Ann Possible!" her father said, a stern look on his face. "Where have you been?"

It dawned on Kim why they were upset. She had forgotten to tell them that she was going shopping, and that she would be watching a movie afterwards. "Oh, sorry. I forgot to tell you. I went out shopping with…a friend," Kim wasn't sure why she didn't tell them that she was with Shego, "and then we watched a movie. It's no big."

"It is a big, Kim. We were worried sick," Mr. Dr. Possible said. "And who is this "friend" you were with? Where did you see this movie?" Mrs. Dr. Possible put a calming hand on her husband's arm, but it was too late. Kim had lost her temper as well.

"Fine!" she half-yelled. "If you must know, I went shopping with my real mother, and then I went back to her _evil lair_ and watched a movie with her!"

A nasty silence followed. Kim didn't mean to hurt Mrs. Dr. Possible's feelings, but she did. "I see," she said. "James, we can't be upset with her for spending time with her-" a pause- "real parents." Mr. Dr. Possible sighed in defeat and sat down next to his wife. "You're right, dear. Kim, next time please tell us. We don't like having to worry about you."

Kim smiled sadly. "Okay. I'm going to go…to Bueno Nacho."

When Kim arrived at said fast food joint, she wasn't surprised to find Ron there. "Hey, KP," he said cheerily. "What's up?"

Kim sat across from him and put her chin in her hand. "I just had a fight with my p-with- oh, forget it. With the Possibles."

Ron, who had previously been absorbed in his various Nacos, looked up. "Uh-oh. I sense something…not good. What happened?" Kim took a deep breath. "Well, I went shopping with Shego, then we decided to go back to her place and watch a movie. Of course, I forgot to tell mom and dad, so they freaked when I got back. Then I lost my temper and yelled at them a little bit. Now I feel bad." Ron looked at her sympathetically. For a minute Kim thought he was going to say something serious, but then he cut in with, "You went to Drakken's evil lair to watch a movie?"

Kim sighed. "Yeah, Ron. It actually looked kinda…homey. Weird, huh?"

Ron shrugged. "Out of all the stuff that's happened recently, that only rates about three on the scale of weird."

"Good point. Well, I'm gonna head home. Later, Ron."

"See ya, KP," Ron waved.

Kim had one thing on her mind: sleep. When she got home, she went straight upstairs and headed for bed.

* * *

Shego sighed contentedly as she rubbed her arms with soap. She was taking a nice, relaxing bubble bath. The day's events had really worn her out, and she needed to keep her strength up. She was also aware that Drakken had a new plot, so she'd be fighting with Kim soon. _Heh. The one thing I usually do is the one thing I don't want to do. _Shego leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "At least I have some peace," she muttered.

The door burst open. "Ack!" Shego said, slipping deeper into the bath.

Drakken had his hand on the doorknob, and his face was burning red with embarrassment. "Sh..Shego! I…I thought you were out…" he stammered, his eyes focused on the floor.

Despite herself, Shego was relieved. _I thought it was one of those stupid henchmen. Besides, even if he doesn't know it, we _are_ married._

"Whew, Dr. D," she said. "I thought you were one of the henchmen. I thought I was gonna have to deal some hurt."

Drakken turned even redder. "You're not mad?"

Shego raised an eyebrow (not like Drakken saw it). "No, but would you shut the door? You're letting cold air in." Drakken, who was too scared to disagree, stepped further in the room and shut the door behind him. His gaze never left the floor. Shego sighed. "Drew, I'm covered in bubbles. You can look up." _It's not like it's something you've never seen, anyway…_

Drakken looked up, and was extremely relieved to see that she was telling the truth. He got a perplexed look on his face, and Shego knew what he was thinking about. "If you're wondering about that paper you found-" she began. Drakken snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, um…no." he said, shifting his eyes around like a guilty person. "It's okay. I'm not mad that you went snooping."

That seemed to be the key. He stopped looking nervous and said, "Well, I was somewhat curious."

Shego leaned back and closed her eyes once again. "Look. I don't think I'm ready to answer any questions, and I don't think you're ready to hear it." What she said had a note of finality to it, so Drakken didn't object. He was about to ask Shego something when the phone rang. He just stood there like a moron, so Shego said, "I'm in the bathtub. Maybe you should answer that."

"Oh, right. I should…yeah." He rushed out of the bathroom, making sure to close the door behind him. Drakken ran downstairs and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" To his utter surprise, the person on the other end was James Possible. "Drew? This is James. I just wanted to tell you that Kim is sick."

Drakken raised his eyebrows. "Uh…how…terrible," he said, taken off guard by the randomness of the whole thing. James sensed that he was talking to the wrong person. "Is Steph—Shego there?" Drakken was still so surprised that he forgot to answer. Instead he took the phone up to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Shego answered, a towel wrapped around her body. He wordlessly handed her the phone.

Shego was staring at Drakken, wondering why he looked so funny. Not taking her eyes off of him, she said, "Hello?"

"Stephanie, Kim is sick. We thought you might want to come and visit her."

"Sure. We'll be there soon," Shego said, hanging up.

Drakken was staring at her. "You're going? Why?" Shego smirked. "Not just me. You're coming too." He was too flustered to argue. Shego got dressed and they headed to Kim's.

**

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another chapter! I'm really inspired, for some reason. School starts tomorrow. :( Don't worry. I have the ending more or less planned out. There will either be one or two more chapters. The part with the bath- I don't know why I did that. I wrote that part at about midnight.**

**On another note, Ghostbusters is a great inspiration!**

**The Spooky Mulder**


	8. It's All Coming Together

**A/N: I'm back! Yay! I know a few of you readers have been anxiously awaiting the next chapter (or so I like to believe), and I won't keep you waiting!**

**The Past Remembered**

**Chapter Eight: It's All Coming Together**

**By The Spooky Mulder**

* * *

Shego drove. Rain was pouring down outside and she had to concentrate on the road, but every once and a while she glanced at Drakken. He was staring out of the window, completely silent, which was a first for him. Shego was worried that something was wrong at first, but then she just figured that he was wondering why in the blue blazes they were rushing to Kim's side when she was sick when they devoted so much of their time to destroying her.

* * *

As Drakken looked out of the window he thought about all of the weird occurrences, and what they meant. He knew that the marriage certificate was real, but he didn't know why it even existed.

Certainly he would remember getting married

(to Stephanie)

wouldn't he?

He shook his head slightly, and then turned his gaze back to the torrent of rain that fell outside. It reminded him of another time.

_He was pacing back and forth, back and forth. A few other fathers-to-be were scattered around the still waiting room. No one spoke; they were all either too scared or too sick for words. Somewhere outside the crack of thunder could be heard. Rain pounded a tattoo on the roof of the hospital, and bright flashes of light shone through the small windows. The doctors said he couldn't go in until after the birth because there were complications. "Complications?" he had repeated weakly. "What kind of complications?" The doctor, who had never liked to give bad news, looked him directly in the eye. "The baby has shifted positions. Its head is facing in the wrong direction, and that could cause problems. We're hoping it will right itself before her labor begins, but there's no way to be sure."_

_It. The doctor had called his baby "it". He and Stephanie had agreed to wait until the baby was born to find out what gender it was, but Drew just didn't like the impersonal sound to the word "it". _

_That had been over two hours ago, and the waiting had been torture. Not like Stephanie wasn't going through anything less; he was sure she was in pain. Thirty minutes ago Drew had called James. He and Dawn were on their way, but it was possible that they wouldn't make it in time. Drew really hoped that his friends were here during one of the most important moments of his life, and he wasn't sure if he could handle it without Stephanie beside him. _

_His attention was brought back to the present when a door burst open and his wife's doctor came out. "Mr. Lipsky, you can come now. It's almost time." His face pale, Drew followed Dr. Tilmus into the delivery room. _

_Stephanie's face was plastered with sweat and she was almost as pale as Drew. Her pretty features were twisted into a grimace of pain, but when she saw her husband she gave a weak smile. "Hi," she whispered. He tried to return the smile, and halfway succeeded. "Hi." A nurse handed him a mask and gloves. "Just stand right here and hold her hand until we're finished," she said kindly. Drew complied and took Stephanie's hand. _

_In eight more minutes it was over. The sound of a wailing newborn could be heard throughout the halls. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Lipsky. You are the parents of a beautiful baby girl." Dr. Tilmus held up their new baby, who had stopped crying at the sight of her parents. She had clear green eyes and a wisp of black hair. The nurse took the baby to be cleaned, then returned a few minutes later and handed her to Stephanie. She left the two new parents alone. Stephanie looked down at her new daughter. "Drew, you're a father," she said. Drew reached over and gently touched the baby's hair. "What do you want to name her?" he asked, barely able to keep his voice from trembling. "Kimberly Ann, after my grandmother," she replied, still looking at the yawning baby. Drew smiled. "I'm a father…"_

"I'm a…father…" he whispered.

Shego's head whipped around. "What?" she asked sharply. "Nothing! I didn't say anything." Drakken's eyes had widened to twice their normal size. "I didn't say anything," he repeated. Shego reluctantly shifted her eyes back to the road. After another five minutes' silence she said, "We're here." She pulled into the Possible's driveway, but didn't get out of the car. Instead she turned to look at Drakken, giving him a hard stare. "You're remembering, aren't you?"

Drakken nodded slowly. "I'm not sure what I'm remembering…well, maybe I am, but I don't think I can believe it yet."

"Fair enough. Let's go."

* * *

Kim heard the doorbell ring distantly and wondered who could be coming at this time of night. After she had gone home from Bueno Nacho- _No, not home, _a voice said. _Back to the place I'm staying until I can live with mom and dad again. _–she hadn't felt so good. Mrs. Dr. Possible had taken her temperature, only to discover that it was 103º. Dawn had demanded that Kim get to bed immediately and get some rest. Kim wasn't in the mood to argue, so she had done what she was told. Ignoring the intrusive sound of the doorbell, Kim shut her eyes and fell asleep again.

Mrs. Dr. Possible answered the door. "Hi, Dawn," Shego said.

"Please, come in."

Shego and Drakken entered the Possible home. The four adults stood there for a minute, feeling the intense awkwardness of the situation. "Kim is upstairs," James said, finally breaking the silence. "Thanks," Shego said, grabbing Drakken's arm and leading him up to Kim's room.

Drakken's mind was still furiously trying to wrap around everything that was happening. As he and Shego entered Kim's room, Drakken could tell that she was sick. "James said that she has a high fever and is a little delirious," Shego whispered. Drakken glanced from Kim to Shego, then back to Kim. "She looks sick."

Kim did indeed look sick. Her face was flushed and covered in a fine layer of sweat. She had on flannel pajamas and her sheets were twisted around her legs. Shego walked over and sat down on the bed, smoothing Kim's hair away from her forehead. Drakken, unsure of what to do, timidly walked over to the other side of the bed.

Kim's eyes fluttered open. "Oh, hi," she said upon seeing Shego. Shego smiled. "Hey, Kimmie. Feeling okay?" Kim shrugged. "I feel super."

* * *

While Kim and Shego exchanged pointless banter, Drakken felt another memory surfacing.

_He and Stephanie had just dropped Kimmie off at Mama Lipsky's house and were on their way to James's lab. "What do you think he needs our help with?" Stephanie asked from the passenger's seat. Drew shrugged. "Maybe he wants a second opinion, or maybe he's bored and just wants some company…I guess we'll find out."_

_Ten minutes later they pulled up to the small building that served as a rocket science research lab. "I was thinking of making lasagna when we get home," Stephanie said, making small talk as they walked up to the main doors. Drew smiled. "Sounds great. I wonder if Kimmie will like it."_

_Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Drew, she's less than two years old. I don't think she cares if it's a fly or Italian cuisine…she'll eat it." Drew looked sheepish. "Heh…I guess you're right." When they entered their friend's work-area, they found him working intently on some beakers full of liquid. "Hello, James. How can we help?" Stephanie asked. James lifted his goggles. "Hi guys. I'm working on a new fuel that should be rich enough to burn longer. I actually just needed someone to hold the other beaker while I pour this chemical in…" He grinned. Stephanie rolled her eyes again. "James, couldn't you get someone that works with you to do it?"_

"_Everyone else has gone home for the day." Drew shrugged. "Well, it shouldn't take long so let's get it over with. We want to rescue Kim from my mother as soon as possible." _

_Stephanie and Drew put on a pair of goggles and gloves each. "Stephanie, you hold the flame under the beaker," James said, handing her a Bunsen burner. He then handed Drew a large beaker full of blue liquid. "Okay, get ready in five…four…three…two…"_

* * *

"Hang on one second, Kim," Shego said. "Drakken, are you okay?" Drakken jerked his head to the side. "What? Oh…yes. I was just, eh, thinking."

When Shego interrupted their conversation, Kim noticed Drakken for the first time. "Daddy," she said, reaching up and pulling him down into a hug. Drakken's eyes widened in shock at Kim's sudden action. At first he felt that he should be disturbed, but then he realized that everything was true.

Shego was half amused and half worried. In Kim's fever she had forgotten their agreement to tread lightly around Drakken, but he seemed to be taking it all right. In fact- unless her eyes were deceiving her- he was hugging Kim back.

"Drakken…" she said slowly. He released Kim and turned to look at her. Shego immediately noticed something different in his eyes. "Sheg –Stephanie –I think I remember. I remember everything."

Shego's eyes widened as Drakken…no, Drew…walked forward and embraced her. She felt a tear escape and slide down her cheek. Everything was back as it should be. The forgotten past had been remembered once again.

**

* * *

A/N: Heh. That last line was kind of cheesy, or something.**

**I think you should know that this entire chapter was (somehow) inspired by Star Wars. Episode III: The Revenge of the Sith comes out on DVD November 1st! Yay! Oh, and this isn't the last chapter. I'm going to write an epilogue. Please review and tell me what you think of the (somewhat) end of "The Past Remembered"! Thanks!**

**Until I write again, **

**The Spooky Mulder**


	9. Epilogue

**The Past Remembered**

**Epilogue**

**By The Spooky Mulder**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

* * *

After a long moment of staring at each other, Shego and Drakken turned their attention back to Kim. Drakken –no, Drew –frowned. "What exactly is wrong with her?" he asked. Stephanie shrugged. "Do I look like a doctor? Dawn just said that she has a fever." Drew's frown turned into a grin. "You may not be a doctor," he said pointedly. He walked back to the side of Kim's bed and put his hand to her forehead.

"Uh, Drew…you're wearing a glove," Stephanie pointed out, not without some amusement. "Oh, yes. Heh…" Drew looked sheepish. He was about to pull the glove off when he had an epiphany. Perhaps Kim wasn't sick at all. Just maybe…

He turned and stared calculatingly at his daughter. "You can stop pretending," he said finally. Stephanie raised her eyebrows. "Pretending?"

Drew shushed her with a motion of his hand. "Kim? I'm serious. I've used the penny trick too often to be fooled."

Kim groaned. "It worked, didn't it?" she said, no trace of fever in her voice. "You were faking!" Stephanie exclaimed, her hands moving automatically to her hips. "You conniving little trickster!" Kim merely shrugged. "I had to do something. You were being WAY too stubborn about telling Dad the truth."

"She has a point, you know," Drew said tentatively, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Stephanie's wrath. She shot him a death glare. "Not a word. Kim, even though your trickery worked extremely well, and in my favor, you shouldn't –oh, forget it. I would have done the same thing."

Kim got a triumphant look on her face. "Someone should go tell the worrywarts down stairs that Kim is okay," Drew suggested. Stephanie, seeing an excellent opportunity for Kim and Drew to "connect", immediately offered to go.

After Stephanie left, there was silence in the room. Drew, while having his entire memory back, wasn't exactly sure what to say to his high school daughter that he hadn't seen (technically) since she was one. He finally settled on something short and simple. "Thank you."

Kim smiled, not un-ironically. "It's no big."

* * *

Two weeks later….

"Kim! If you're late for school I'll make you clean the ENTIRE house!" Stephanie yelled from the living room. Kim had decided to move in with her real parents, but not without some "conditions". They had bought a house on the same street as the Possibles, and Kim had promised to visit the people that had raised her often. And, as a special gift to Kim, James had reverted her hair to its natural color- jet black. Everyone had been surprised to say the least, but Kim rather liked how it looked. So did Ron, as a matter of fact. He had finally bucked up and asked her out. All Kim had said was, "It's about time, you dork."

_Dear Diary,_

_After all the recent drama that is my life, I'm happy to say that I'm…happy. I finally have some peace in life (except for a few villains here and there- Monkey Fist especially), and Dad has finally stopped trying to take over the world. The man-formerly-known-as-Dad offered him a job, and Dad accepted. It still feels slightly weird to look at Drakken and Shego and think "mom" and "dad", but it also feels right. And my new (yet old at the same time) hair totally rocks! Monique almost had a fit when she saw me. With my hair back to its natural color I almost look exactly like Mom. _

_I have to warn you, though. Just because they've left their life of villainy, that doesn't mean that there aren't any adventures involving my parents. Just the other day Dad accidentally made the lawn mower attack us. Heh. I guess old habits (or clumsiness) die hard. _

_Oh, and I still save the world. It's no big. _

**

* * *

A/N: So, there's the epilogue. That's it. The end of "A Terrible Secret" and "The Past Remembered". For now, there won't be any more to this, but maybe one day I'll make another installment about the adventures and havoc that happen when Kim lives with Drakken and Shego. Excuse me, Drew and Stephanie. :)**

**By the way…I didn't get very many reviews for chapter eight! Please indulge my addiction to reviews!**

**Until I write again, **

**The Spooky Mulder**


End file.
